House of Citizens
The''' House of Citizens '''is the lower house of the Parliament of Dawn, its main legislative body and democratic institution. It was established in September 2017 with the adoption of the first regional Constitution and has since proven to be an important administrative entity, the foundation of the region's political system and one of its main sources of activity. The House of Citizens has played a vital role throughout Dawn's history due to its special role as the main representative of the popular opinion in the region; however, it was also involved, directly or not, in most Dawnian political crises for the same reason. Procedure The House of Citizens is elected for terms of 3 months or shorter, depending on the state of the region. MPs are usually inaugurated by the Emperor on the next day after the election and may begin to work on their bills immediately. There are no official bill guidelines, but the majority of MPs prefer to use the regional bill template instead of their own formatting. Players are required to add 'MP' to their Discord names upon their election. Once a bill is introduced to the House, MPs vote on it; the votes are traditionally counted by the one who proposed the bill. If the bill passes the House of Citizens, it is sent to the House of Regents and the Emperor, who act as quality control and can send it back to the HoC for editing or veto it altogether. Another function of the Parliament is electing the Prime Minister. History The House of Citizens's origins can be traced to the Senate of the Democratic Commonwealth, which utilized a similar system, although less successfully due to the lack of any form of supreme oversight; Dawn sought to preserve the old Commonwealth's focus on regional politics, and so the Parliament was created with that in mind. Before that, however, Parliament did not exist and the region was ruled by a fully democratic government and two parties, which eventually began to cause tension and were illegalized. The Constitution was adopted on September 1 and elections were held on the following day; the first House of Citizens consisted of Lanceshir, Kofutan, Albanials and Independent New York State; INYS was later impeached and succeeded by Federalist Unions, who was also impeached for treason. At about that time the region began to experience a massive population boom and its population nearly tripled, which rendered the first Parliament unrepresentative. The Second Parliament was significantly larger and more representative. Elections were held on September 22 and led to the election of Daemnal, Geoambi, Lanceshir, Kofutan, INYS, Worjurn and Albanials. On September 26, the second parliament voted to reintroduce parties, a decision that would later bring about its demise; this House of Citizens was less stable than the first one. In October the House began to lose its members as Albanials resigned and INYS was replaced by Langor Laiket after a by-election. The need for a new Parliament became apparent as the region was destabilized by aggressive campaigning by Verdania's Dawnian Democratic Liberal Party and Dukna's Union of Socialists and Globalists, which began during the by-election; however, as the new general election approached, they discovered they were unable to defeat the ruling Dawnian Conventist Party and attempted a merger, which soon devolved into a secession attempt and was suppressed. A new system was put in place, placing the party system under the oversight of the People's Conventist Alliance for a New Dawn and ending the crisis; the third general election was much more peaceful and involved less violence. The third House of Citizens consisted of Lanceshir, Van Demeins Land, Fairstone, Dukna, United Clans of Somalia, St Saratoga, Nation of Jeff, Elvatia and the Migres; a curious observation is that the majority of candidates either ran as independents or acted as ones even if they were party members. Category:Institutions Category:Dawn